1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a digital multifunction machine provided with a copy function, a facsimile function, and a printer function, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as digital multifunction machines conventionally include apparatuses which automatically read document images by means of an image reading apparatus that includes an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF). If the apparatus is an automatic document feeder compatible with double-sided printing, images on both the upper and reverse sides of the document can be read automatically.
Even though images may be recorded on both sides of a document, there exist single-sided documents that use a so-called backing sheet. In this case, even though reading is performed using an automatic document feeder which is compatible with double-sided reading, an image is required only on the upper side and not required on the reverse side.
For example, if a single-sided document that uses a backing sheet comes to be mixed in with double-sided documents (documents with required images recorded on their upper and reverse sides) and the documents are read using an automatic document feeder compatible with double-sided reading, copy processing or filing processing are performed with the inclusion of unnecessary backing sheet data.
Accordingly, a technology has been proposed whereby the user is able to preset backing sheet pattern data which is information specifying a backing sheet, with which backing sheet data that matches backing sheet pattern data is detected from among document image data that is read using an automatic document feeder compatible with double-sided reading, and with which copy processing or filing processing is performed by removing backing sheet data from the read document image data.
However, with the above technology, the user is forced to perform a complicated setting operation since the user must preset backing sheet pattern data, which is information for specifying a backing sheet.